Flash (Barry Allen)
The Flash is a character from DC Comics. He previously fought Quicksilver in the 61st episode of Death Battle and won, The Flash VS Quicksilver, He also fought Sonic the Hedgehog in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Justice League Battle Royale (Complete) *Kamen Rider Kabuto vs The Flash *Quicksilver vs. The Flash *Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash *The Flash VS Kabal *The Flash vs. The Hulk *The Flash vs. Juggernaut Possible Opponents * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) History Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is a forensic scientist in the Capital City Police department, the son of Henry and the late Nora Allen, the former placed in prison for the murder of the latter. While the evidence seems to indicate his father's guilt, Barry makes proving his father's innocence a priority. After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, it caused a giant thundercloud to form and Barry was struck by lightning, falling comatose for nine months. When he woke up from his coma, Barry finds that he can run extremely fast and has matching reflexes. Using these super powers to learn the identity of his mother's killer, Barry becomes the superhero that the public would recognize him as "The Flash" to stop evil Metahumans and other criminals with the aid of S.T.A.R. Labs' remaining staff. Death Battle Info Barry's powers are connected to Speed Force, a mysterious energy field that he first accessed when exposure to the dark matter lightning altered his DNA to supercharge his cells with enormous amounts of electricity and likewise augmented his physiology, obtaining a lean-built frame to properly handle his new abilities. This causes Barry to move at speeds, first starting off to move at Mach 2. But as Barry taps into the Speed Force, Barry learns he can move at greater speeds to the point of moving pass the speed of light, and at his full potential, he can enter the speed force. He can vibrate parts of his body to disguise his voice by vocal cord distortion or forcibly expel toxins at a cellular level. In time, Barry learns to manipulate air flow on all levels and create vacuums, harness the electricity created from his speed to create lightning fastballs, and produce afterimages for distraction purposes. The Flash's most notable ability is going back in time, usually 24 hours in the past to avert a tragedy he failed to stop. But with the right tech, the Flash can travel further back in time. Feats * Justice League Member * Raced against Superman multiple times. In his own words, the times he tied were for charity, and he has left Superman in the dust in other cases. * His ability to travel back in time created new timelines as seen in the Flashpoint paradox timeline when he prevented the murder of his mother and later the New 52 to stop himself in order resolve the paradox. * Outran his own death * Like other Flashes, he can "steal" and "lend" speed, though he cannot have his speed stolen from him. * To get a good idea of just how fast Flash can run, here's this calc Flaws Gallery Flash_0012.jpg| Respect Threads * Respect The Flash (New 52) Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Cartoon Fight Club Combatants Category:Fastest Alive Category:Returning Combatants